PriPara
|image = File:PriPara & Idol Time PriPara Complete Album Box.png|imagewidth = 300px|Kanji = プリパラ&アイドルタイムプリパラコンプリートアルバムBOX|Romaji = Puripara & Aidoru Taimu Puripara Konpurīto Arubamu BOX|Released = March 27th, 2019|Genre = J-Pop|Artist = Various Artists}} '''PriPara & Idol Time PriPara Complete Album BOX '''is the collection of songs and background music that have appeared in the PriPara series. It was released March 27th, 2019. Featured Singers * Himeka Akaneya (Laala Manaka) * Yu Serizawa (Mirei Minami) * Miyu Kubota (Sophie Hojo) * Saki Yamakita (Shion Todo) * Yuki Wakai (Leona West) * Azuki Shibuya (Dorothy West) * Chinatsu Akasaki (Faruru, Chanko) * Nozomi Yamamoto (Cosmo Hojo) * Reina Ueda (Ajimi Kiki, Jewlie, Mimiko Jigoku) * Yui Watanabe (Mikan Shiratama) * Yui Makino (Aroma Kurosu) * Asami Sanada (Gaaruru) * Azusa Sato (Fuwari Midorikaze, Falala•A•Larm) * Mitsuki Saiga (Hibiki Shikyoin) * Kanae Itou (Meganee Akai) * Minami Tanaka (Triangle, Non Manaka) * Nichika Omori (Chiri Tsukikawa) * Nanami Yamashita (Pepper Taiyou) * Aki Toyosaki (Janice) * Arisa Date (Yui Yumekawa) * Yo Taichi (Nino Nijiiro) * Yuina Yamada (Michiru Kouda) * Madoka Asahina (Shuuka Hanazono) * Tomoyo Kurosawa (Galala•S•Leep) * Seiichirou Yamashita (Shougo Yumekawa) * Tatsuyuki Kobayashi (Asahi Mitaka) * Reiou Tsuchida (Koyoi Takase) * Rumi Okubo (Mia Hanazono) * Yoshinio Nanjou (Nao Ehime) * Wa-Suta Tracklist '''Note: '''Discs 1-5 are vocal songs while discs 6-11 are background music. Disc 1 # Solar Flare Sherbet # Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha! # Pretty Prism Paradise!!! # No D&D Code # Change! My World # Happy Pa-Lucky # Realize! -SoLaMi♡Dressing ver.- # 0(Zero)-week-old # Your 100% Life # Love Friend Style # Make it! -SoLaMi♡Dressing & Falulu ver.- # Devil & Angel☆Reversible-Ring # Solar Flare Sherbet -Sakura Shower ver.- # Dream Parade # Come and Join This Song-Hee-Hoo # Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday # 0(Love)-week-old # Panic Labyrinth Disc 2 # Bold SUMMER ADVENTURE # Absolute Life of a final show Girl # Omuomurice # PaPiPuPe☆POLICE! # Pure・Amore・Love # What a WonderPri World!! # Virtual Idol♥ # 0(Love)-week-old -Gaaruru ver.- # Pe~rfect with Pri # Twin mirror♥compact # Around・the・PriPara Land! # Dream Parade # Come and Join This Song-Hee-Hoo -Fuwari with Hibiki ver.- # Lucky! Surprise☆Birthday -for Laala- # Thank You♥Birthday # Triangle・Star # Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! # Run♪ for Jumping! Disc 3 # Ready Smile!! # Amazing・Castle # Just My Chance Call # Mon Chouchou # Girl's Fantasy # Sugarless×Friend # Bring Back The Idols! # 0-week-old -Falulu with Hibiki Ver.- # Marble Make Up A-Ha-Ha! -Laala & Non Ver.- # Girl's Fantasy -Jewlie with Janice Ver.- # Love Friend Style -Laala Solo ver.- # Pe~rfect with Pri -More Pritto/fect Mix- # Brand New Dreamer # Make it! # Suite Forever☆Friends ~1st Movement~ "I FRIEND YOU!!" ~2nd Movement~ "LOVE IS FRIEND" # Suite Forever☆Friends ~Interlude~ "Memories Medley" # Suite Forever☆Friends ~3rd Movement~ "My Friend, Dear Friend" ~4th Movement~ "WE ARE THE FRIENDS!!" # Suite Forever☆Friends ~Postlude~ "Girl's Fantasy" # Growin' Jewel! Disc 4 # Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time! # Brand New·Happiness! # Shuttlewise Game # GOst♭Coaster # Clean Mind, Clean Hit♡Clang BUDDY # Miss. Prionaire # Dear My Future ~Mirai no Jibun e~ # Sunshine・Bell # Starlight Carnival☆ # Ring Ring♪ GaraFaLand # Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time! -Falala ver.- # Gira Galactic・Tightrope # Get Over Dress-code # Tick Tock・Magical・Idol Time! -WITH ver.- # Gira Galactic・Tightrope -MY☆DREAM ver.- # Memorial # Believe My DREAM! # Heartful♡Dream Disc 5 # I'm waiting for You to come to PriPara # Dream Parade -Laala ver.- # Dream Parade -Mirei ver.- # Dream Parade -Sophie ver.- # Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! - Junon ver.- # Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! - Pinon ver.- # Charismatic GIRL☆Yeah! - Kanon ver.- # Brand New Dreamer - Laala & Junon ver.- # Brand New Dreamer - Laala & Kanon ver.- # Brand New Dreamer - Laala & Pinon ver.- # Make it! -Laala & Nao Ver- # Neo Dimension Go!! # Red Flash Revolution # TRIal HEART ~Punishment Tickets of Love~ # PriPara☆LaLan # Make it! ~ Remake it☆Remix ~ # Growin' Jewel! - SoLaMi♡SMILE ver.- # Growin' Jewel! - Dressing Pafé ver.- # All Idol Song Precious♪ Disc 6 # PriPara Main Theme 1 # Beginning of Morning # PriPara M3 # Lonely Sunset # PriPara M5 # PriTicket Arrival # Idols' Paradise # PriPara M8 # Prism Stone # Entrance Gate (Transformation Scene A1) # PriPara Town # PriPara M12 # PriPara M13 # PriPara M14 # Mischief # School's Moral Committee Late Check # Gloria Ookanda of Fear # PriPara M18 # PriPara M19 # The Cries of a Sick Bear # To Stage (Transformation Scene B) # PriPara M22 # What the Basis of an Idol is # Falling Down # No Problem # Chase # PriPara M27 # I Found It! # Sophie's Idol Aura # Guardian's Iron Wall Guard # Longing Senior # PriPara M32 # PriPara M33 # Happy Memories # Wild Search # Sprouting Self-Confidence # PriPara M37 # Rival Appearance # It Does Not Go Well # PriPara M40 # PriPara M41 # Dreams Have Come # A Storm is Approaching # PriPara M44 # Friendship is Born # A Courageous Senior Disc 7 # The Feeling That Something is About to Begin # Bright and Fun Ending # Well, what to do? # Go Go Go Go Ending # Minami Judgement Chairman # PriPara M52 # Principal Gloria's Theme # Cheerful and Bright Song 1 # Cheerful and Bright Song 2 # PriPara M56 # PriPara M57 # PriPara M58 # Organizing Ceremony # PriPara M60 # PriPara M61 # PriPara M62 # PriPara M63 # PriPara Theme Song # PriPara M65 # Principal Gloria and Mom's Sad History # Principal Gloria and Mom's Reconciliation # PriPara M69 # PriPara M71 # PriPara M72 # PriPara M73 # PriPara M74 # PriPara M75 # PriPara M76 # PriPara M77 # PriPara M78 # PriPara Main Theme 2 # PriPara M79 # Entrance Gate (Transformation Scene A2) # PriPara M80 # PriPara M85 # Shion GO's Image (Lively ver.) # PriPara M87 # PriPara 2 Main Theme # Lunch Break # Twilight # 1st Transformation Scene # 2nd Transformation Scene A # 2nd Transformation Scene B # Fun Everyday # Fashionable Town # Huge Crowd Around Prism Stone # Dream Theater # Mikan, the Angel Disc 8 Disc 9 Disc 10 Disc 11 Audio Disc 1 Disc 2 Disc 3 Disc 4 Disc 5 Videos Category:Music Category:PriPara Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Album Category:CD Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Album